Moon Desires
by Suzanne2
Summary: After Serena recieves a serious Illness, Darien decides to save her from a unknown creature sending loss of engergy. *~Review Please!*~ Thanx! *-*


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailorman. Just the story, don't forget to review!  
  
~*Moon Desires*~   
Chapter One   
  
  
  
Early Monday morning, Serena is sleeping like usual on a school day. She didn't hear her alarm clock ring. She wakes up slowly as she wiggles under her covers. She looks out the window and sees the sun rising over the mountains. Luna was still sleeping until Serena looked at her clock. "Luna! Get up, I'm going to be late again!" Serena yells at the cat. "Serena, you should have set your alarm clock like you are supposed to every morning." Serena grinned. "Don't lecture me, furball. I'm gonna be late!" Serena scowled as she got some of her clothes. "Now, do what you want kitty cat. I'm going to school." Serena said as she exits her room.   
  
Down the stairs, she grabs a piece of bread and runs out the door until she tripped over the last stair. She whines like usual. Then, her mother comes out to the porch and sees Serena whining. "Are you alright, Serena?" Serena looked at her mother. "Thanks mom, but I'm okay! See ya at dinner time!" Serena continues running until she bumps into Darien. "Darien, watch were you going. Please!" Darien chuckles. "Fine, Meatball head. Don't trip over any more cracks!" Serena gave him a nasty look. "Very funny, Darien." She grabs her stuff and ran off to the school. "Late again, Serena. Principal's office, please!" The secretary said. Serena mumbles as she goes into the principal's office.   
  
Moments later, she came out and headed her way into her math class. She enters with an angry look on her face as she sits down at her desk. "What's the matter, Serena?" Molly asked. "The principal likes to get on me about being late." Serena said, as she puts her head down. "It's going to be okay. If you don't want any more of those lectures, just come in before the bell rings. You intend to stay up late at night, that's why you overslept all the time." Molly smiled. "Yeah, you're right."   
  
Hours went by, and school was getting out. Serena exits the school and walks home carefully so she doesn't trip over anything. But she goes to the arcade to see Andrew. "Hey." Serena smiles. "Hey, Serena. How's it hanging?" Serena started to feel weird and blacks out on the pavement. When she woke up, she saw both Darien and Andrew standing there. "Serena. Are you okay?" Darien asked worries. "Wh-Where am I?" Serena asked, as she felt dizzy. "You are at the arcade. Do you need a ride home?" Darien asked. "Yeah. Sure." Darien helps Serena off the ground. "Come on, I'll take you." Darien smiles. As they get in, Serena lays back against the seat. Darien starts to worry. "Serena, do not fall asleep." Serena didn't answer, so he had no choice but to drive to the hospital. Serena was feeling very week.   
  
Serena could barley walk, and Darien was helping her to the emergency room. When they got there, she felt like she was going to pass out. "Serena, hang on. I'll get you help." As they got there, he ordered her a wheel chair. "Is her parents here?" The nursed asked. "No, this happened on her way home from school. But I'll contact them." Darien saw Serena going into the wheelchair and going into the emergency room. "Okay, make sure they come." Darien nodded and went to the payphone to notify her mother and let her know what happened. "Hello, Serena's mother?" Darien asked. "Yes, what can I do for you?" "This is Darien, a friend of hers. She has passed out at the arcade. And I need you to come down." Serena's mother was shocked, and scared. "Okay, I'll be right there. Darien."   
  
Several minutes later, her mother came down and saw Darien waiting. "Darien. Right?" Darien nods. "Hello. I've heard a lot about you from Serena. It's nice finally meeting you." "Thanks." Darien smiles. Seconds later, the nurse comes out to alert them about Serena's condition. "Are you Serena's mom?" Her mother nods. "Okay, we need you to fill out a few things. Anyway Serena is doing fine. She just had some energy loss. Could be from stress." The doctor confirmed. "Thank god. She's going to be okay." Darien thought. "When will she be released?" Darien asked. "She'll be here overnight. We will send her home tomorrow." Her mother and Darien were both in relief.   
  
The next morning, Serena woke up and saw Darien standing at her bedside. "Hey, Darien. What are you doing here?" Serena asked. "I'm here to pick you up, after your mother signs the release papers." Serena smiles. "Thank you, Darien. I guess you are not so cranky after all." Serena said. "Do I have to go to school this morning?" Darien laughed. "No, meatball head. School already started an hour ago. You need a couple of days to gain all your strength back. That's what the doctor said." Serena smiled. "Thank god. I hate school." When she got back to the house, Luna alerted her with some news. "Serena, we have a new enemy. We have an unknown creature that's taking all the engery away from us. It's going around. Two people already blacked out." Serena was surprised. "That's why I lost all my energy yesterday. Wait until I find this creature. He's going to be dust!" 


End file.
